Generation 3 Chronology
Years OM (Of Memory) (Of memory is a provisional dating system used by G3 matoran, it refers to the start of Matoran memory. Prior to this, everything has been forgotten.) MY refers to Mythos, the time before time. *'??? MY' - Teridax (controlling the Giant Robot) fight Mata Nui. Spherus Magna is unities at the end of the fight, leaving both Giant Robots dead. Most of the citizens of the Matoran Universe leave the Giant Robot and and migrate to Spherus Magna. Meanwhile, the first of the new Makuta is born. * ??? MY - Events of the Great Being Civil War. Angonce, Velika and the Insane Great Being battle each other, leading to massive destruction. While this happens, in the presumed abandoned remains of the Giant Robot, new Makuta are being born. They rebuild the remains of Metru Nui (from which the Makuta Pool lay within), renaming it the Necropolis. * 0 OM - Turaga Takanuva gathers the Matoran and Agori by the ruins of the giant robots (potentially in the palm of an outstretched clawed hand collate by a bonfire) he explains the great disaster as a war of giants, and creates a new ruling system, a group of matoran, one of each type become decision makers along with himself and his wisdom. It is clear that the matoran and Agori minds have been wiped. Turaga Takanuva collectively refers to all of the people as Matoran, the name Agori is lost to time. * 50 OM - Turaga Takanuva establishes a formal council, with elected members leading each group. These groups seek out lands on which to build their homes. * 100 OM - The 8 districts have officially been established. Prior to this, the matoran roamed, and many were lost due to the dangerous landscape. They are safest in groups, and Turaga Takanuva supported the effort to build districts. * 200 OM - Rahi attacks become more violent and frequent. Turaga Takanuva is, of course the only one to recognise this is a direct repeat of the rahi attacks on mata nui island. Prior to this, the rahi had been attacking the matoran as self-defence as the matoran could not help but expand into their territory. Now, the rahi would seek to attack matoran villages and disticts. This is because they have been controlled by infected kanohi masks planted on them by VILLAIN's servants. * 220 OM - Infected Rahi attack and destroy Kopaka-Ice Fields Collate. The Ko-Matoran are forced to take refuge in Matoro-Ferea's colliseum, in tents. Turaga Takanuva organises the effort to find temporary homes for the Ko-Matoran in other regions. Onua Valleys collate accept a majority of the matoran, and Gali-Ferea accept the rest. Turaga Takanuva is angered that the other regions refused to house the homeless matoran. * 223 OM - Dispute amongst the governing matorans leads to Tahu-Mountain's representative matoran walking out of a meeting. Trade links were refused to Gali Ferea and Onua Ferea, forcing the matoran to source masks, precious stones and power cores collate through trade caravans - making them incredibly expensive. This caused tension between the districts. Turaga Takanuva's anger increases as the matoran fail to follow the path of Unity. * 320 OM - Kopaka Ferea is re-founded at the peak of the highest mountain on Spherus Magna. A colossal memorial was constructed in memory of the matoran who died in the rahi attack. This memorial shines a beacon of light, provided by Turaga Takanuva into the skies of Spherus Magna, and acts as a waypoint for travellers. This later became to be considered the northern most point on Spherus Magna. * 330 OM - Infected rahi attack Lewa Ferea. Due to the height of the district, they were spotted early enough for the matoran to evacuate the district. They scattered, several arriving sporadically at the different districts closest to Lewa Ferea. A scouting party of Le-Matoran on Gukko birds return to discover that the rahi have done no damage to the district. A meeting is held with Turaga Takanuva. Turaga Takanuva is suspicious, however - but in order to prevent widespread panic, he suggests a greater number of scouting patrols to protect the matoran. * 335 OM - Turaga Takanuva deems Lewa Ferea safe to inhabit. Le-Matoran return home. The lookout doubles in number, however no further hordes are spotted for several years. * 340 OM - An infected rahi has strayed too far into Onua Ferea territory alone. Onu-Matoran work together as a team and take it down. They capture the beast. They observe that the beast is equipped with a kanohi mask. This mask is removed and the rahi becomes docile. A group of three Onu-Matoran travel to the great colosseum to bring the news to Turaga Takanuva. * 341 OM - The matoran arrive. Their journey has not been easy. Infected rahi block the cave systems leading directly to the colosseum. They were forced to travel above ground, making their journey treacherous. During this journey they are aided by a Burrowing NAME which the Onu-Matoran NAME befriended. The NAME follows him and they become inseparable. The journey concludes with their arrival at The Grand Colosseum. Once they arrive, Turaga Takanuva receives the infected kanohi mask and tells the matoran to send an urgent message to each of the districts, warning them of the threat of a dark power. He calls a meeting of each district. * 341 OM - The infected rahi in the tunnel system are disrupting trade. The entrances from each of the districts are sealed, besides Gali Ferea - Ga-Matoran flood the tunnels, easily destroying the air lock preventing the ocean from filling the tunnels. A week passes, and scouting parties have observed hundreds of infected rahi fleeing from the surface openings. In order to ensure the tunnels are safe to drain, a Ga-Matoran heads into the system. Once there, there is a vast cavern that was not charted by Onu-Matoran who built the tunnels. Here, a BASED RAHI is trapped beneath fallen rocks. Upon freeing this rahi, the creature warms to NAME and they become friends. Upon their continuation through the tunnels - a collection of infected rahi attack and injure NAME. RAHI NAME Manages to pull NAME out of harms way and back to the surface. They later become close friends. * 342 OM - In an effort to capture another rahi for Turaga Takanuva to see the change himself - a Ta-Matoran named NAME and a squad of elite guards visit the volcano. A RAHI NAME attacks them, however this rahi is not infected. They disturbed its nest - it was merely defending itself. Once the matoran back away, the rahi's flames die down and the creature begins to follow the matoran curiously. Upon reaching the main cavern, a large number of infected rahi which were in a comatose state inside the cavern attack the group. They retreat in panic. As the sudden movement of tens of rahi causes an immensely powerful eruption. NAME is left in a tunnel, as it caves in. He is trapped with the rahi. As the rest of the group begin frantically removing rocks, it seems NAME will be killed. The RAHI NAME blasts the rocks away. NAME escapes. The RAHI NAME joins them. He has clearly befriended NAME * 342 OM - The volcano erupts. This engulfs half of Tahu-Ferea in magma, and lava flows readily down the Tahu-Ferea is located upon. Ta-Mountain tensions increase as they remain reluctant to seek the help of other districts. Turaga Takanuva sends airborne Le-Matoran parties to help in the evacuation. Tahu-Ferea burns out within a week. Just over half of the entire district is destroyed. Rebuilding efforts begin under the organisation of a Po-Matoran NAME. The new buildings are built on the underside of the giant robot part, making Tahu-Ferea more accessible via Onu-Matoran built tunnels. * 500 OM - The start of our first story arc. Descendants of the Skakdi, riding upon Rahi, appear. Turaga Takanuva decides it is time to find the missing Toa (to which the Matoran are surprised, they assumed the Toa are myths). 6 Matoran, armed with "neo-boxor" are sent out to find the Toa, while the rest push back and reclaim their lost land. *'500.1 OM' - The Matoran search the ruins of the Civil War, entering Velika's tomb to search for the source of the infected masks, they stumble across tomes describing about the Makuta in the tomb (but not everything is as it seems, the details of Velika's death do not match up, Velika's "corpse" looks nothing like Velika). * * * 500.? '- The Matoran find the Toa within them. * * *'500.99 OM - The Toa finally delve into the Protodermis Catacombs and confront the mastermind- the Makuta. Upon defeating the Makuta, the Makuta explain their purpose. In their years of isolation, the Makuta found an extraterrestrial signal, an armada headed towards Spherus Magna to conquer it. Knowing that Turaga Takanuva would never heed their warnings, and that the Matoran would not be prepared for this threat, the Makuta decide to do controlled attacks on the Matoran to train them for this imminent enemy. *'501 OM' - Mysterious meteors land upon the planet's surface. The toa are sent by Turaga Takanuva to investigate. Upon arrival, they discover that the meteors are metallic half-orbs encased in glittering, glowing rocks that ignite upon contact. These orbs clearly landed whilst they were sealed. Footprints in the sand lead away from the toa to a nearby cave system that historically linked Old-Kopaka-Ferea to the main system. The events of wave 2 take place surrounding the beings previously contained in these orbs. * * * *'600 OM' - Velika returns.